A Moment in Time
by Gigi256
Summary: A series of VA one shots from various points of view. Please feel free to suggest a scene you would like to see.
1. Janine

The sunsets in Nepal were breathtaking. I have traveled quite a bit for my job, but there was something about this place that seemed...almost meditative. It was everything and nothing at once. Situated between China and India, it borrowed from both culture yet lacked both the overwhelming population and tourism industry of either. The marketplaces were busy and full of music, color, and life while the country side was almost barren of any human interferance. The higher elevations were practically arctic while the valleys could often be considered a tropical Asian paradise. How could so much be contained in such a small small place?

Perhaps I should know the answer to that. I was also overlooked more often than not because of my small size and rather non-intimidating appearance. But my reputation was well known and well deserved. It came with hard work and sacrifice, but I felt it was worth it...most days.

I had just finished my shift when the phone rang. It had been a while since I had seen that particular phone number pop up on my caller ID. I hesitated...not sure if I was prepared for what lay in wait at the other end of the call. I couldn't hide from it though, eventually I would have to face the facts either way. I answered on the 6th ring.

"Hathaway."

"Janine, we found them." Guardian Alberta Petrov was one of the few people I allowed to call me by my first name. I tended to be fairly formal, but since she had essentially stepped in to fulfill the one task that I abandoned...she earned the right to familiarity.

"Have they been returned to the school yet?"

"No, but Guardian Belikov has apprehended them and they are on the plane now. They should arrive within hours."

"Thank you. Will you please let me know when they land at the Academy?" Up to this point, the conversation was extremely professional. You never would have guessed that we were talking about two teenage runaways, one of whom was my own flesh and blood.

"Of course," Alberta continued. "I'll call you myself as soon as I see them with my own eyes to make sure they are safe."

The pause that followed was heavy and I knew what was coming. It was the same request I heard every time Alberta called.

"Janine, you should come. Even after all this time, perhaps _especially_ after all this time, Rose could use some guidance from her mother. I know Lord Szelkey would be happy to give you some time away."

"Alberta, you have been more of a mother to her than I have." We quickly said our goodbyes, but I knew it wasn't the end. The next call would have the same request.

It was true. I had left Rose in the care of the Academy just before her fourth birthday, signing away my parental rights. I honestly would have done it sooner if I could have. I was never cut out to be a mother and RoseMarie was just a constant reminder of choices I had made, including some I would rather forget. Alberta had taken Rose under her wing almost immediately, caring for her better than I ever had...better than I ever could. Rose was better off with her at the Academy, and the less I interfered in her life the more well off she would be.

At least that is what I thought until a few years ago when she and Vasilisa suddenly disappeared. I had received reports of her breaking rules, fighting, and generally causing trouble since she was in kindergarten. Even with her history, nobody expected her to actually run away though. Even more so with the last of a Royal Moroi line in tow. It was so irresponsible that they initially suspected foul play. When it became clear that they weren't kidnapped, a man hunt for the two was put in place. After a full year without a single trace, it became unlikely that we would ever hear from them again. I was so worried, I had even considered calling Rose's father to enlist his help. I didn't though. I knew that if he cared at all, he would be furious that I had let things get so out of hand. I was even more worried that he simply wouldn't care at all. I hadn't talked to him in years, who knows what might have changed in his life. The one certainty I had was that Rose and I were not a part of it.

Overall though, I was simply ashamed. I was ashamed that I couldn't be the mother a child deserved. I was ashamed that I used my career to excuse my actions. I'm ashamed that I never put in the effort to keep up a relationship with RoseMarie when she was younger due to my own selfishness and pain. Most of all, I was ashamed that I was too afraid of her rejection to reach out to her now.

The last time I had seen her, I had slipped in and out without her ever knowing. She was still bloody and bruised from the crash that took the lives of Vasilisa's family. They had to sedate both girls after they were hospitalized because they were practically frantic. Who could blame them? The girls were only about 14 at the time, and had both made it out of a horrific crash that should have killed them. They had spent an nearly hour huddled together along the road side with nobody by dead bodies for company before a highway patrol officer found them. Both of them were essentially alone in this world now. One had just lost her entire family in an instant, while the other lost the closest thing she had ever known to one. Who wouldn't be scared for what the future held?

I should have embraced my daughter then. I should have been there for them both, the same way that Prince Dragomir and his family had stepped in and been there for Rose all these years. But I was a coward. When I saw my daughter so frail, what could I say? I'm sorry wasn't nearly good enough. And why should she believe me if I told her I loved her? I hadn't given her once ounce of proof of that in the last decade. In the end, I simply kissed her cheek, whispered how grateful I was that she was alive, and left. She never even knew I was there.

Alberta's second call interrupted my memories. Both girls were fine. They had put up a fight but were now safely within the Academy gates. Even better was the fact that, with Guardian Belikov's help, Rose had managed to escape expulsion. I felt a small pain inside when I realized that I had never thought that it would be an issue. Of course Rose would face punishment for her actions, but what would have happened to her if they had kicked her out? I couldn't even begin to imagine. I would be in Guardian Belikov's debt for this.

Sleep eluded me this night. All I could think about was how grateful I was that Rose was still alive. How grateful I was that she was safe. How grateful I was that there were good people in this world that would advocate for her when needed. How grateful I was that she would be able to continue her education and perhaps still succeed in her career.

After an hour or so, I opened my laptop and wrote her a note. Then I rewrote it. Over and over again. Everything I said seemed inappropriate. In one note I professed my maternal love and thankfulness, in another I tried to explain how worried I had been, in another I chastised her for being so irresponsible.

Yes, I knew I should go and see Rose. I also knew that Lord Szelsky would be more than happy to give me the leave to do so. He was a family man and pushed me almost as much as Alberta did when it came to seeing Rose. Still, I couldn't. When I had left RoseMarie in the care of St. Vladimir Academy, I had given up my parental rights. When I made no effort to be a part of her life after that day, I had given up everything else when it came to her. I had no right to scold her. I had no right to love her.

In the end, I had written two sentences:

_I'm glad you're back. What I did was inexcusable._

Within those two lines was everything and nothing. Nothing of my worry, my love, my apologies and so on. Yet deeper beneath the simple words was everything I wanted to say and more. My regret and my hope. I stared at the words, hovering over the "send" button for nearly ten minutes before making a quick change.

My heart broke when I realized I was still a coward. I was one of the best guardians out there...but I couldn't face my own daughter. I changed one word and hung my head in shame as I sent the email:

_I'm glad you're back. What you did was inexcusable._

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**You guys earned it! What do you think? I always wondered what went through Janine's mind when she found out that Rose and Lissa were back at the academy. Why would her note be so short? Why didn't she visit Rose more often, especially after several fairly traumatic life events? Do you think the portrayal was true to character?**

**Thank you for reading my other story: Vampire Academy - Dimitri's Point of View. If you haven't started reading it yet, you can find it on my fanfiction profile. **

**Don't forget to follow and favorite me as an author, and review! I appreciate all your feedback.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.**_


	2. Lissa

**I don't usually do a Author's Note before a chapter, but I feel it's necessary here. This chapter contains (_Trigger Warning_) self harm that is consistent with the original book. While not overly graphic, please proceed with caution.**

* * *

I was so happy to get away from the Academy for a while. It wasn't quite like when we were on the run, but spending some time with Rose – away from the drama of school – was just what the doctor ordered. I was sick of the pranks, I was tired of the dirty looks and whispered rumors, and most of all I was simply done with the heavy weight on my mind that seemed to grow more and more substantial with each passing day. I had been doing my best to manipulate others with compulsion to protect Rose and myself as well as alleviate our stress, but no matter what I did, that dark cloud always seemed to be looming in my thoughts.

The trip today was enough to make me forget though, at least for a little while. I had started back towards the dorms with Natalie and Camille by my side, and could hear Rose close behind.

"Back to prison," she sighed, coming up beside me. "Maybe if you fake a heart attack, I can make a break for it!"

"Without your clothes?" I handed her a few of the bags filled with her new outfits and she twirled them around happily. While most of her items were unusually plain, there was one that was guaranteed to be a knock out, especially on her. "I can't wait to see the dress."

"Me either." Her eyes lit up with a devilish glint before quickly fading. "If they let me go. Kirova's still deciding if I've been good enough."

I could probably solidify her opportunity to go within a few minutes if I met with the headmistress again. I'd see if I could arrange a meeting tomorrow. Rose didn't need to know though; she hated when I used compulsion. "Show her those boring shirts you bought. She'll go into a coma. I'm about ready to."

Rose laughed joyfully before hoping up on one of the benches that lined the pathway. She was naturally athletic, and with her spirits as high as they were right now, she was more than eager to playfully show it off. "They aren't _that_ boring."

She surprised me, jumping off the bench without any extra spins or flips. "I don't know what to think of this new, responsible Rose." And honestly, I didn't. She had always taken her promise to guard me seriously, but since we've returned to the Academy she has become almost extreme in her sense of duty. Part of me wanted to blame Guardian Belikov, my new personal guardian who is also her mentor and eventual partner. He was intimidating at times. I always felt safe under his care, but I never really felt like I could get a read on him. I knew his trainings with Rose were intense. She spent almost every free moment under his guidance as part of her probation and she had come back from practice bruised and exhausted more than once. Still, she seemed awe-inspired by him and his techniques. While she complained about him early on, now she seemed more than willing to do whatever he asked of her.

I watched her as she spun off the second bench and landed with more grace than should be allowed in a mere mortal.

"I'm not that responsible," she smirked.

Natalie applauded her antics enthusiastically, and I join in on encouraging her dare devil behavior.

"Hey! You're still on duty. No fun allowed up there." One of Uncle Victor's guardians called, but he was hardly scolding her. If anything, I think he was hoping to inspire more gymnastics. Rose apparently agreed, getting a running start towards the third bench.

"No fun here, I swear – shit!"

It happened too fast for me to really comprehend at first. Rose fell face first onto the bench, landing with a loud thud. Another noise, a sharp crack, also caught my attention but I wasn't able to place it. Dimitri and Victor's once playful guard were running towards her still form, and that's when I noticed her foot through the bench. It was twisted at an odd angle. The loud snap from before must have been her bone breaking.

The fire within me started burning, pushing me towards her. My instinct was to heal her, even though Rose had forbidden me to do so on several occasions. There were people watching, and if one of them discovered my secret, who knows what would happen. Still, the pull to heal was stronger than my own rational thought at the moment. Only Victor's guardian kept me away from her as Guardian Belikov tore the rotten wood away, liberating Rose.

The moment she was free, he picked her up and dashed towards the clinic. I pushed aside my restrainer and followed as quickly as I could after. I was glad that the distance was short, because it was painfully obvious that I could never keep up with a guardian. I entered the clinic a minute or two behind them, just as the nurse was showing him to a room.

As he laid her down on the hospital cot, I watched Rose writhe in pain, occasionally muttering something incomprehensible. I felt the anxiety within myself at war, debating whether or not I should listen to Rose's warnings or disregard them and follow my own instincts. The nurse gave her some medication, but it seemed to be ineffective. Watching the tears silently slip down her cheeks solidified my decision for me.

I took a seat at the end of the bed, placing my hand on Rose's shin, just above the break. Hesitantly, I looked at Guardian Belikov as he sat beside her and watched me. I had never had an audience for one of my healings. Since they were supposed to be a secret, I hoped that he wouldn't sense anything amiss. Finally, he turned away to look at her and I took my chance.

The intangible fire flowed from my mind, through my body, and into Rose. The cooling sensation that followed was quickly replaced with a new sense of heat when her injury was finally healed that the fire returned to me again. It was over in less than a few minutes.

I quickly took a peek at her leg while Guardian Belikov was distracted and stifled a gasp. I had gone too far. I had only meant to relieve her pain and repair the break, but I had allowed the sensation to overcome me and I had made her look as good as new. There was no swelling, no bruising, not even a single scratch from her fall.

The paranoia flooded me like a tidal wave. It was too suspicious. Plenty of people saw her fall, they had seen her broken ankle. They would know something was up when she was suddenly perfectly fine. They would come for her. They would come from me.

My frantic train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Dr. Olendzki entering the room. I jumped, startled by her arrival and scared of what she would say. She asked Guardian Belikov about her fall before ushering us out of the room so she could examine her further.

As soon as we were out the door, I saw Victor's guardian waiting in the lobby. I knew his name was Greek, but I couldn't place it for the life of me. At the moment, I didn't really care. All it meant was another person would learn my secret. What would they do when they found out? Lock me up in some mental facility? Run tests on me? I was pacing back and forth outside the door, wishing I could talk to Rose. I could hear the two guardians talking but I didn't listen to what they were saying.

"Would you mind escorting the Princess to her room?"

My head snapped up at the title he always used, especially around others. I started to protest before Guardian Belikov cut me off in an attempt to settle my fears.

"Don't worry Vasilisa, I'll stay with her until she wakes. You should get some sleep though, you can hardly stand up as it is."

I couldn't very well tell him the real reasons why I wanted to stay. Sure, I wanted to stand by Rose until she woke, but I already knew she was perfectly healthy now. Too healthy. I needed to stay to talk to her when she woke up. She would know what to do next. She would protect me, just like she always had before. But I couldn't tell him that. And suddenly I felt weak and tired. It had been a long day and I knew I would succumb to sleep soon.

Knowing my options were limited, I nodded my agreement with a yawn and followed the Greek Guardian out of the clinic. He didn't speak much to me, only sneaking the occasional look as if trying to figure me out. As soon as we reached my dorm room, he bid me good night.

I wanted to pace the floor of my room a little more, but Natalie was already asleep in her bed. Instead, I quickly changed into some pajamas and tucked myself in, trying to calm my mind with childhood lullabies and counting sheep. Nothing worked. I just tossed and turned.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. I knew I couldn't return to the clinic, but there was another safe haven I could retreat to. I slipped on a sweater and some shoes before heading outside towards the steeple in the distance.

The chapel attic was quiet, even more so than my room had been. It didn't take long for my thoughts to take charge and overwhelm me. The tears came next. I don't know if there was a specific reason I was crying, but the salty droplets allowed me some form of release. Everything thing in my mind, in my world, seemed too big to handle at the moment.

"You okay?" His voice, unmistakable, caught me attention.

I brushed away the evidence of my crying as much as I could before facing him. I didn't know why he was here, but I didn't want anything to do with him. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Truthfully, all I wanted to do was seek comfort in Christian's arms, but I knew I couldn't. He had abandoned me, and I'd be damned if I would beg for him to take me back when I did nothing wrong in the first place.

"I'm fine." I tried to sound as brave as I could, but it was a weak attempt at best.

"Do...do you want to talk?" He sounded sincere, but I was certain it was a game. A trick to fool me into trusting him again.

"Oh..." I felt a dark anger swelling inside me "You want to talk now? After I tried so many times – "

His temper burned with mine. "I didn't want that! That was Rose..." He stopped suddenly, as if he was unsure if he should continue.

"What about Rose?"

"Nothing." He looked away, suddenly emotionless. "Forget it."

I wasn't having this, though. I strode forward towards him, summoning all the royal command in my body. "_What about Rose?_"

He flinched but said nothing. However, that didn't stop the pieces from falling together. Rose was behind his sudden disappearance. I knew she wasn't his biggest fan, but she had no right. Was she jealous that I had found someone else besides her to lean on? That I had a boyfriend? Was she really that petty? All the darkness that had been focus on Christian suddenly turned onto my best friend. "She _made_ you, didn't she? She told you to stop talking to me?"

His silence was all the confirmation I needed. "It was probably for the best. I would have just messed things up for you. You wouldn't be where you are now." The inexplicable tone in his voice taunted me. He sounded hurt, almost ashamed. Unfortunately, my temper was still making most of my decisions.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"What do you think it means? God! People live or die at your command now, _Your Highness._" His childishly mocking bow infuriated me.

"You're being kind of melodramatic."

"Am I? All day, I hear people talking about what you're doing and what you're thinking and what you're wearing. Whether you'll approve. Who you like. Who you hate. They're your puppets."

He didn't understand. How could he. And I couldn't exactly tell him what was going on. "It's not like that. Besides, I had to do it. To get back at Mia..." It was as good of an excuse as any.

Unfortunately, he didn't buy it like I had hoped. "You don't even know what you're getting back at her for."

"She set up Jesse and Ralf to say those things about Rose! I couldn't let her get away with that!"

He scoffed at me...he actually scoffed! "Rose is tough. She would have gotten over it."

"You didn't see her. She was crying." It sounded small, but Rose crying over something was a huge deal. I had only seen her do so a handful of times, and it was never over a small or inconsequential matter.

"So? People cry. _You're _crying."

"Not Rose." It wasn't worth debating. He would never understand.

"I've never seen anything like you two." He had the same look in his eye as he did the day he figured out that I had fed from Rose on occasion during our absence. "You're always so worried about each other. I get her thing – some kind of weird guardian hang-up – but you're just the same."

"She's my friend."

"I guess it's that simple. I wouldn't know," he said with a shrug. After a pause, he continued. "Anyway. Mia. So you got back at her over what she did to Rose. But you're missing the point. _Why _did she do it?"

I didn't know what he was getting at. "Because she was jealous about me and Aaron-"

He cut me off with a wave. "More to it than that Princess. What did she have to be jealous about? She already had him. She didn't need to attack you to drive that home. She could have just made a big show of being all over him." He raised his eyebrow, looking me dead in the eye, "sort of like you are now."

The reminder of my emotionless relationship with Aaron stung, but I tried to ignore the jab. "Okay, what else is there, then? Why did she want to ruin my life? I never did anything to her – before all this, I mean."

He leaned towards me, pleased that I had finally stumbled upon the right question. "You're right. You didn't – but your brother did."

I pulled away. His answer hardly cleared things up for me. "You don't know anything about my brother."

"I know he screwed Mia over. Literally."

No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Andre wasn't like that. He was popular, well loved, kind to everyone. He wouldn't use anyone, especially someone like Mia. I doubt she was even on his radar. "Stop it. Stop lying."

"I'm not. Swear to God or whoever else you want to believe in. I used to talk to Mia now and then, back when she was a freshman. She wasn't very popular, but she was smart. Still is. She used to work on a lot of committees with royals – dances and stuff. I don't know all of it, but she got to know your brother on one of those and they sort of got together."

"They did not. I would have known. Andre would have told me." _Why?_ Why was Christian saying these horrid things. First about Rose, then about my brother...why did he want to hurt me?

"Nope. He didn't tell anyone. He told her not to either. He convinced her it should be some kind of romantic secret when really, he just didn't want any of his friends to find out he was getting naked with a non-royal freshman."

"If Mia told you that, she was making it up!" He was lying. I knew my brother, he wouldn't do something like this.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she was making it up when I saw her crying. He got tired of her after a few weeks and dumped her. Told her that she was too young and that he couldn't really get serious with someone who wasn't from a good family. From what I understand, he wasn't even nice about it either – didn't even bother with the 'let's be friends' stuff."

I felt the thin string of my sanity snap. "You didn't even _know _Andre!" I screamed. "He would never have done that."

"You didn't know him." Christian's voice was just the opposite of mine, calm and low. "I'm sure he was nice to his baby sister; I'm sure he loved you. But in school, with his friends, was was just as much of a jerk as the rest of the royals. I saw him because I see everything. It's easy when no one notices you."

Somehow...I felt like he was telling the truth, but I wasn't ready to give into it yet. "So _this _is why Mia hates me?"

"Yep. She hates you because of him. That, and because you're royal and she's insecure around all royals, which is why she worked so hard to claw up the ranks and be their friend. I think it's coincidence that she ended up with your ex-boyfriend, but now that you're back, that probably made it worse. Between stealing him and spreading those stories about her parents, you guys really picked the best ways to make her suffer. Nice work."

The thought that he might be telling the truth about my brother made me feel guilty for betraying his memory. However, reflecting on my own horrid actions, I wondered if I really knew my brother at all. I didn't know what I was capable of, much less him. Still, I wanted to hope that he was – that we both were – better people than that. "I still think you're lying."

He gave a humorless laugh. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. That's your department. And Rose's."

"We don't -"

"Exaggerate stories about people's families? Say that you hate me? Pretend to be friends with people that you think are stupid? Date a guy you don't like?"

I felt a stab in my chest as he listed each way I lied to the world and myself. "I like him." My weak defense didn't fool anyone, myself included.

"Like or _like_?"

"Oh, there's a difference?" I rolled my eyes. What were we in, elementary school?

"Yes." His voice was entirely too confident. It stunned me into frozen silence. "Like is when you date a big, blonde moron and laugh at his stupid jokes."

Before I could even process his words, he was in front of me, his lips against mine. The kiss was filled with rage and passion. I felt my longing responding to his own, and I melted against him. He broke away just as abruptly, leaving me cold and wanting.

"That's what you do with someone you _like._"

The unfulfilled yearning mingled with my earlier anxiety and anger, leaving me confused and on the brink of a mental breakdown. My heart was racing and my head was spinning. I wanted to kiss him again, but I also wanted him out of my sight. I went with the latter.

"Well, I don't like _or like _you. And I think you and Mia are both lying about Andre. _Aaron_ would never make up anything like that."

He looked at me with disbelief. "That's because Aaron doesn't say anything that requires words more than one syllable."

I pushed him away angrily, "Get out! Get away from me."

He looked around before laughing, "You can't throw me out. We both signed the lease."

"Get. OUT!" I had never been so overcome with anger in my life. "I hate you!"

He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and giving an over exaggerated bow. " Anything you want, Your Highness."

As soon as I heard his footsteps leave the stair well, I sank to my knees. I felt like I couldn't breath. Between Rose's injury and Christian kiss, the rumors that Mia and her gang spread and the thought that Andre wasn't the person I thought he was...I simply couldn't handle it any more. All the feeling and the thoughts were too much. I couldn't hold them in any longer. I needed to let them out and tears wouldn't be sufficient.

I know I had promised Rose, but I had already broken one promise to her today. Did it really matter if I broke another?

I reached into the pocket of my sweater, pulling out my wallet and finding the small razor blade that was hidden inside.

I twirled it gently between my fingers. I was watching the dusk's light glint off the metal, filtered through the stained glass window. It was memorizing, but not as much as I knew what yet to come.

I pressed it against my arm, a little deeper than I intended to. The pain was sweet relief as I cut myself again and again. It stung, but at least I could control this. With each drop of blood, the confusion in my mind cleared. I watched the deep crimson flow against my pale skin. _Though your sins be as scarlet, _my mind quoted the familiar bible passage, _they shall be as white as snow..._

The thought suddenly amused me. Perhaps I truly was a sinner. I was a thief after all. All I did was steal blood from others for my own survival. I took it from Rose. I took it from the feeders. Now, I was giving it back. Perhaps this was absolution for what I've done. Or perhaps it was meaningless. Perhaps I was just wasting the precious blood of my family that flowed through me and only me, forcing me into a position that I never wanted or was suited for.

I watched the sacred Dragomir blood stain the floor of the chapel attic. The droplets swirled into different patterns and it took me a moment to realize that the image wasn't totally based in reality. My head started spinning, and flashes of light like stars started to appear in my eyes. Weak and dizzy, I tried to catch myself only to fall in the red pool beneath me. It was warm and sticky on my face, but I hadn't the energy to lift myself out of it. For the first time ever, I wasn't sure I really wanted to. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and fall into the sweet peace of oblivion.

So I did.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**This chapter corresponds to Chapter 18 in my other story, Vampire Academy - Dimitri's Point of View. **

**While writing that chapter, I realized that there was quite a bit of information that was being left out because of the view point and I thought that telling a portion from Lissa's perspective would help clear some things up. Plus, I relished the challenge of writing from the perspective of a girl who is being overwhelmed by Spirit and it's resulting madness when she didn't understand either of those things at the time. **

**Please remember to follow and favorite the story to get updates on new chapters. I love hearing from you in the reviews and you are welcomed to request a scene. I'm already working on a few requests right now that have come from you guys! **

**Also, if you enjoyed this, be sure to check out VA from Dimitri's POV. I'm nearing the end of book one and have lots of fun plans for the next books as well. You can find them on my Bio. **

**Because there is a very large portion that is heavily dialogue based, I feel it is twice as important to note: _I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters._**


	3. Hand Wrap Trio

All three of them were bad at remembering, and they were constantly getting after one another to put on their hand wraps before hitting the heavy bags. Mason, the more typically more responsible one out of the three, tended to forget less than the others. Though Dimitri had been pounding the habit into Rose more and more during her private training session. It was Eddie who constantly forgot.

Mason who had come up with the idea way back when they were all thirteen. They bought trio packs of hand wraps every couple of months so that they would never have an excuse to forget them in training. Rose had called the black ones outright. Both boys teased her relentlessly, but truth be known, neither could really deny her anything. They had grown up together and she was like a sister to them. Or, Eddie thought of her as a sister. Mason had stopped thinking of Rose as a sister right around puberty.

So Rose got her wish and always wore the black hand wraps. Eddie took the second pick and chose the red, insisting that it would "hide the blood stains of his enemies better," and Mason accepted the blue without complaint. Every so often, they would take turns ordering a new pack and dividing them up. Even after Rose disappeared with Lissa in Sophomore year, Mason and Eddie continued buying the trio packs and setting aside the black set. Eddie had only pillaged from the dedicated box of black wraps once, and earned quite a few words from Mason because of it. He was always certain that she'd come back one day.

Rose was surprised on her first day back at the academy when Mason dropped off a big box filled with two years worth of black hand wraps, but she knew she shouldn't have been. Mason had always been there to take care of her, and she knew that he always would be. She accepted the gift graciously and was thankful that she had more than enough to stick a spare or two in her training bag.

* * *

When Eddie stepped off the plane from Spokane, still in a daze, it was all he could do to make it to his room before he broke down. He rubbed at the bandage on his neck, already feeling the pull towards the addictive endorphins and feeling horrible because of it.

Perhaps the cravings are what made him fail to realize that his dorm room, the closest thing he's ever had to a home, wouldn't be much of a comfort from the recent events. Mason's belongings lined the other side of their shared room. Opening the door was like stepping into a time capsule. Eddie stared at Mason's halfheartedly made bed, his Fast and the Furious DVD collection, even the pack of cards they had both forgotten to pack for an impromptu poker night at the Lodge. It was still sitting on Mason's desk. They had decided a few days ago that it has probably been for the best anyways, since Rose could have easily cleaned them and any other novices out.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump. He was surprised about how easily spooked he was at the moment and prayed that it would fade over time. Actually, he prayed a lot of things would eventually fade: the feelings of guilt, the nightmares, the stupid cravings...Maybe they would fade, but he doubted they'd ever go away entirely.

When he turned to face the person behind him, he saw it was a guardian. The older man couldn't quite look Eddie in the eye, not that Eddie blamed him.

"This came for you while everyone was at the Lodge. I set it aside until you came back."

"Thanks," Eddie replied quietly, taking the package and shutting the door behind him. The label said it was addressed to him, and it took him a moment to remember what he had ordered over the past few weeks. Using his room key, he tore into the box.

Inside lay a package with three sets of new hand wraps. One pair in black. One pair in red. One pair in blue.

Rose, Eddie, and Mason.

* * *

Years later, Rose and Eddie still ordered their hand wraps together. They both knew it would be easier to order them separately now, or just order a pair of hand wraps if they wanted to. The gym at Court even sold them at a reasonable price. But for some reason, every couple of months, one would order the same package that they had been ordering since the Academy. One would take black, another would take red, and they always set the blue ones aside to be placed annually on a gravestone bearing Mason Ashford's name.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Those of you who have read my Frostbite DPOV, specifically the scene with Mason's funeral, might remember Eddie placing a set of blue hand wraps on Mason's casket. This is my imagined story behind them...**


End file.
